Bonds
by the ultimate121
Summary: What if Naruto and Sakura met early in their lives.What if they have companions to be by their side.What if Sakura never loved Sasuke but in time someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds Chapter 1**

**Hi guys this is my first fic so no flames plz and tell me if I did any mistakes**

It was a particularly sunny day in Konoha, everyone was wearing smiles on their faces. Except one pink haired girl crying in the forest.

Sakura P.O.V

"Why do they always pick on me!" I sobbed

_Flashback_

"_Phew, that was hard work" I said as I admired my sandcastle. Ino was sick today so I had to play by myself, but it wasn't so bad…until the bullies came._

"_Oh look its billboard brow making a little sand castle" yelled one of the boys as he saw me, I was hurt but I sure was not going down without a fight. "At least I'm not scared of Ino! I shouted._

_The boys eyes widened, they kind of should I usually don't fight back._

_Then, suddenly, one of the boys whispered into the leaders' ear, and then I saw him smirk. Oh no this can't be good!_

_All of a sudden the leader jumped on my sandcastle, "Hey I worked hard on that!" I snapped. "Come on get out of here forehead girl!" as all the boys started to throw sand at me._

_I ran away then to the place I knew I could get them off my trail. The woods._

_End flashback _

More tears came down my face from remembering that horrible experience. Then, I heard a rustling sound. "Who's there?" I whimpered. The rustling sound got louder, I got prepared to bolt. Then I saw a pure white wolf with oddly the same jade colored eyes as me come out, I could tell it was a girl, I didn't know how but I knew the second our eyes met our lives would be changed forever. I then noticed red on her white fur, it was blood she had a long gash on her leg.

So I got up and approached her with caution, I saw fear flash in her eyes "it's okay I'm not going to hurt you I want to help." I saw her relax, to gain even more trust I petted her on the head, I was guessing she liked it because she just licked my face without mercy. So gently I picked her up and took her home.

As I entered through the front door I yelled "mom I'm home!"

"Oh hi honey why were you lat-"all of a sudden my mom screamed.

"Mom calm down!" I said "Sakura dear why are you holding a WOLF?" yelled Satara "Mom calm down let me explain everything."

After explaining everything from today, Satara said "Ugh honey alright go bandage um… what's her name?"

"Hmmm I want to name her… Sakami" I said


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonds Chapter 2**

**Hi Guys, here is the second chapter of Bonds.**

Satara P.O.V

"That's a beautiful name honey." I Said as I watched her bandage Sakami's leg. I was in awe, was my daughter not afraid of wolves? "Well I'm happy she's taking care of injured animals" Satara thought with a smile.

Sakura P.O.V

"There good as new "I said, and then Sakami lifted her paw to see if there was any pain. When she didn't wince, she suddenly jumped on me licking my face. I laughed as she attacked my cheek with licks. Then I made the decision that changed my life completely

I turned to my Mother and said "I want to keep her."

**3 Months Later **

Naruto P.O.V

I hated my birthday. Why? because the villagers are even more mean to me than the other days, especially drunks. So here I am trying to run away from villagers with all kinds of weapons and I think I can spot a few ninja in the crowd.

"Oh no a dead end!" I thought as I looked at the mob gathering in the alley to stop me from getting out.

Sakura P.O.V

I decided I wanted to be a ninja so I asked an Inuzuka to help train Sakami, so after 3 months she got the basics down.

As I walked down the road I heard a faint "Oh no" in the distance. So because of my curious nature I went to see what's going on, there I found a mob beating a poor boy my age.

I get mad when people beat others up, but I'm furious when they beat someone younger than them.

"Hey!" The mob continued to beat the boy. I looked at Sakami and she nodded know what to do.

All of a sudden a piercing howl filled the alley as everyone looked at Sakami and me with widened eyes.

"Get out of here before Sakami gets a snack!" I yelled while Sakami growled to see that Sakura meant what she said.

Bit by bit the mob went to their homes, I walked over to the boy, and I immediately gasped.

There were bruises and blood all over his body. There were scratches on his arms and legs, puncture wounds on his back and torso.

I gently picked his body, "if took him to the hospital he might die from blood loss, I better take him home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonds Chapter 3**

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews and here are some responses**

**TatsuDragonKing:I will try to make chapters longer but I'm new and don't know much about writing the only reason I know how to write like this is because of experience from reading stories.**

**Dbzgtfan2004: Thanks , Yes Long Live Narusaku!**

**Topdog19: Well don't worry I am determined to keep this (and hopefully one day other) stories alive.**

**Flying fox of Snowy Mountain: As I said above I am new to fan fiction, I will defiantly give Naruto a pet, just not the one you suggest. And can you suggest someone as a beta reader for me?**

**3****rd**** Person View**

As Sakura and Sakami were running home, Sakura was wondering about the boy in her arms._ "_What's his name?" "Where's his family?"These were the thoughts that were running through Sakura's head.

A few minutes later. At the Haruno household, Sakura came bargaining through the door with Sakami following.

"Sakura!" "What is the meaning of this?" Yelled Satara, as she heard her daughter slam the door without a care in the world.

"Mom, help this guy's bleeding, and losing blood fast!" To say that Satara was shocked when her daughter brought the jailer of the Kyuubi into the house was an understatement.

She didn't really hate the poor boy, she hated what was inside him. Sakura's Father died in that attack, she could never forgive the Kyuubi for that.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled. That's right the boys injured. "Sakura, go get me the first aid kit." Sakura nodded

**2 hours later**

"Ugh…where am I?" Naruto said, after finally waking up.

"You're at the Haruno household." Said Sakura.

"Um…what happened to me all I remember was running in an alley, and that's it." Naruto mumbled

"Well I found you bloodied and bruised on the floor. And in that particular alley." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well thanks for healing me um..." Naruto said.

"Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno." said Sakura with a soft smile on her face.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto with a signature fox grin on his face.

That day an unbreakable bond formed between those two, starting at friendship and maybe one day, something more.

**So tell me guys did you like it or hate it?**

**By the way naruto and sakura are 7 here and sakami (in human years) is 3**

**Also theres gonna me a 1 year timeskip next chap so see ya till then**

**Im also gonnna change the summary and rating to M **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonds Chapter 4**

**Yo guys, foruth chappie of Bonds hope you like it and also the daily review response:**

**Ultranx: Thanks, and I really hope it will be epic to everyone else XD**

**Mangaka Shuzen: Thanks for thinking it is cool, also I intend to carry it on till it is complete.**

**Ok time for the STORY!**

**1 Year later**

**3****rd**** Person View**

One year has passed and Naruto's and Sakura's lives were great. They hung out (occasionally dragging Sakura to Ichirakus), Naruto stopped Sakura's bullies and she stopped his. Anybody could tell Naruto was the happiest. He got three great things that night, a family that accepts him, his first friend, and surprisingly his first crush. He remembered how he knew it was a crush.

_Flashback_

_Hokage's Office_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office doing his paperwork. "I hate paperwork." He thought then heard the door being open, then saw a boy wearing orange, the name of the person immediately popped into his mind. "Ah Naruto, What brings you here?" Hiruzen asked._

"_Well old man, I made a friend yesterday". Hearing this Hiruzen smiled, "Really? What's your friends' name?" Hiruzen asked. "Sakura Haruno" Naruto yelled in happiness._

"_Well anyway I feel weird around her, I feel good around her you know?" after hearing that Hiruzen had a full out grin. "Well you know what I think Naruto" Hiruzen said_

"_What?" Naruto asked curiosity oozing out of him._

"_I think you have a crush" Hiruzen said. Taking a page out of Hinata's book, he blushed so hard, you could mistake him for a tomato._

"_A-A c-crush?" Naruto said stuttering like crazy._

_End Flashback _

And in time he came to accept that, he Naruto Uzumaki has a crush on Sakura Haruno.

He also remembered he and Sakura are going to attend the Ninja Academy tomorrow.

Next day

Naruto, Sakura, with Sakami tagging along, were walking towards that Academy. Upon reaching there they were met with a crowd of screaming girls.

Being the curious kids they are, they went to go check what was going on, they come finding a boy in the middle wearing a blue shirt with a logo of a fan on his back, some white shorts, with the traditional blue ninja sandals.

He was just standing there, with his hands in his pockets, having his eyes closed. Naruto, Sakura, and Sakami were baffled why the others were screaming

He finally opened his onyx eyes, and looked directly at Naruto, Sakura, and raised his eyebrow at Sakami. He then walked towards them. The crowd opened to them in a path-like way.

"Hmph, who are you."

**Yes I introduced Sasuke and made a cliffhanger at the same time.**

**Hey im gonna give Naruto a pet but I don't really know what to give him, tell me in the reviews, and if I like it ill defiantly put it in the story **

**R&R**


	5. Reboot

NOTICE

Hey guys, I know I'm not posting, well to tell you guys the truth I just keep getting busy and eventually forgot about it, and well I keep seeing reviews about it.

So I decided I'm going to reboot Bonds, but don't expect me to update _too_ much, I'll maybe update once or twice every 2 weeks

The point of the story is a new road for Sakura, instead of the weak and fan girlish Sakura we see in part 1 I'm going to make Sakura your average Kunoichi who steadily become a force to be reckoned with.

I'll see you guys soon, I'm off to preparing the story.

**-Ultimate out-**


End file.
